


I Think I Have a Stalker

by villlanelle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Horror, Paranoia, Scary, Short Story, Stalker, watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villlanelle/pseuds/villlanelle
Summary: A woman paranoid of having a stalker has a shocking revelation.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I Think I Have a Stalker

Do you ever feel like someone is watching you? Because I do. All. The. Time. It’s quite annoying actually. I wake up—I feel watched, I leave and get in my car— I feel watched, I go to work— I feel watched, I come home— I feel watched. There’s not a second of the day I don’t feel watched. 

In the back of my mind, I always wonder if it’s just my paranoia or if someone is actually stalking me. It’s been three weeks now and I don’t feel safe. I’ve bought two deadbolts and installed them along with my regular locks. I still don’t feel safe. 

Sometimes I black out, and that scares me. I’ll wake up in a different place than I originally was, in a different outfit, with no recollection of what happened. The hours would fly by with no acknowledgement. It would be 1pm and I’ll black out— wake up at 5pm. What happens in that blackened state? So much can happen within four hours. Isn’t that nerve wracking? Not knowing what you’re doing for four hours, and then just waking up feeling a bit disoriented. 

Well today, I blacked out for a few hours. I woke up at my desk, with a note sitting in front of me— my hand grasping the pen. The note read, _I know you see me. I’m watching you, always. Why would I write that?_ I’M the one being watched— or at least I think I am. Maybe it’s just my subconscious letting out my paranoia. 

The next day, the note disappeared. I don’t know where it went. 

_**********_  
It’s been three days and I still feel intense eyes on me everywhere I go. I blacked out again today, and when I came to, I was on a street that felt strangely familiar. I was apparently hiding behind a bush that was right below a window. It was nighttime, maybe 10pm? I looked up. The note that went missing was taped against the window. Whose house was this? Why did it feel faintly familiar? 

That’s when I started to realize that maybe I’m not the person being watched, but the person watching people. Is this where I go when I black out? Have I taken things any further— have I hurt anyone? The paranoia I’ve been experiencing has just been my blackened out memories. It hit me. I don’t have a stalker— _I am a stalker._


End file.
